Hand of Fate - Altered Mission
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: The Powers That Be have led the group to the final battle against the First Evil. However, unlikely interference has changed the tides of the destinies of ever involved. Thanks to the presence of his alternate self, Xander now finds destiny changed, even in the midst of another apocalypse. And with two of his girls with him, he may well change his fate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the series in this story.

Author's note: I'd like to welcome my readers to another side story, that serves as a companion piece to my series, Hand of Fate. This story will be directly involved with the canon of Fate stories. Instead this story is actually a continuation of what happens after Xander leaves the altered television canon universe of Buffy/Angel, Charmed, and Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. I can promise that there will be one more crossover in this story as well as the Hand of Fate series. I've made mention of it a number of times throughout the stories, so many of you have an idea of where I'm taking it. AT any rate, I want everyone to bare with me with the way I'm handling the mythology of the show, because I've mentioned how Joss Whedon has never been entirely consistent with the way his ideas have gone. Anyway, here is the first chapter. Read, enjoy, review.

Summers' Residence

Sunnydale, California

Late May 2003

Origin Dimension

Xander sat in the living room of the Summers' home as he thought over everything that had happened during the last day two days. He had just learned that everything the gang knew about the supernatural was either all wrong or just not entirely accurate. There were angels, archangels at that, watching them the entire time. And the so-called Powers That Be, were just a rogue group, except for Gadreel. Which left the question of just what was the group doing? And how small did they really seem in the grand scheme of everything?

"Xander?" Dawn asked as she came into the living room. Xander looked up and saw the expression of concern that was written across his face. The younger Summers sibling looked to her former crush as she took stock of everything that she had seen and heard about within the past few days.

"What's up Dawn?" the carpenter asked his friend.

"Just...how are you doing?" the teenager asked. Xander mulled the question over and found that he couldn't come up with a definitive answer.

"It's okay if you feel overwhelmed," Dawn said as she saw that he couldn't respond.

"Bit of an understatement. I've had another me show up, he saves me and the potentials who would've been killed, and then an archangel recruits two powerful vampires, stronger than even Dracula, and now I'm starting to turn in freaking Superman," Xander said as he recounted the last few days.

"You think that's weird? I've got something even crazier to deal with. Alucard is thinking we might be able to shut down the hellmouth using the power of the Key," Dawn replied. Xander's eyes shot over to Dawn as he grew concerned with the possible implications.

"He thinks that maybe there's a way we can close it without it possibly killing me. Said there was some thing that can take the power and absorb the energies. But at the same time, that Seed has to be destroyed so that the energies can be released," Dawn explained.

"So even if we somehow shut the hellmouth without destroying the Seed, it would mean that other portals and tears could form? All this comic book stuff is getting to be too much. What did he think could be so powerful that it would even work?" Xander asked.

"I don't know. All he said is that the item would be important. Which reminds me, where did he go?" Dawn asked, more to herself, as she realized that the vampire's presence had been oddly missed.

Wolfram and Hart

Los Angeles, California

The law office was in full swing as the employees were all over the building, from security guards, scientists, and even the half-breed demons that seemed to accommodate the building's population. However, that wasn't the oddity that struck everyone inside the office. Two particular strangers had appeared inside the office lobby. One had on a red coat with a black shirt and black pants, along with black boots. He had long dark hair with a goatee connected to his mustache and pale skin. The other stranger had hair that was long, and strangely white, despite his physically fit and young appearance. He was also a bit paler than the first stranger, with a green coat, black clothes and black boots. However, the most distinguishing feature were their eyes, which were normally amber, but turned blood red in the presence of the employees. The two were approached by a shorter woman with brunette hair. However, they sensed that she wasn't really human.

"Hello. My name is Eve. How can I assist you two...gentlemen today?" Eve said with a forced diplomatic tone.

"My name is Gabriel Belmont. I am here with my son Trevor. We seek an item that can help us," Gabriel explained as he looked at Eve.

"Well, Wolfram & Hart can't just give you whatever item you want," Eve said with a sinister smirk. Gabriel and Alucard senses a strong presence appear behind them.

"But we can show you just what happens to those who think they can impose on the Senior Partners," a tall, muscular man with short hair, wearing a grey suit, said as he attempted to lunge at Alucard. The vampire merely sidestepped and grabbed the tall man's arm and flipped him over. Before Alucard let go, he picked the man up by the scruff of his suit jacket, and promptly bit into his neck, feeding on his blood. After having his fill, Alucard let the man go, who stood up on wobbly legs.

"Only one person ever overpowered Hamilton. How on earth could you do it?" Eve asked as she began stepping away.

"I've had years of practice. Now, I believe we have some business to conduct. We require an amulet. We know that you have it. You can either surrender it to us now. Or we level this entire place. And my father and I are not above violence where you all are concerned," Alucard promised.

"There will be no need for further violence gentlemen. Please follow me," Hamilton said as he readjusted his tie. The three reached the office of what could only be described as the archives of Wolfram & Hart. Hamilton began going through the file cabinets even as a thought struck his mind.

"I have to ask. The Senior Partners have been aware of you two but never bothers to actually have you taken out. Why come to us for help?" Hamilton asked.

"Our business here doesn't concern you, Construct. Either give us what we came here for, or we kill you," Gabriel seethed.

"Will you at least allow me another question: you two are clearly vampires but not like any the Senior partners have known. How have you come to be?" Hamilton asked as he rummaged through the cabinets again.

"The power that made us what we are is even older than the Senior Partners and the Old Ones. You may be physically powerful. But that accounts for very little in the true struggles of power," Gabriel replied.

"Very well. This is the amulet you're looking for. As you can imagine, the power behind it is very great. It has some sort of cleansing power to it. The translation alone was iffy but if it's concerning the hellmouth, then this is what you're looking for. Though I don't understand why you're so worried about the First Evil," Hamilton stated.

"We know for a fact that there are bigger and badder things out there. Seeing as how I fought the Devil himself, I know first-hand what the true face of evil is like. And the First is only one being in a long list of others. Your creators may claim to be all powerful. But in the end, they're just low-level scum just like so many," Gabriel replied viciously. Hamilton's eye twitched as he would love nothing more than to rip off the head of the vampire in front of him. But he knew how useless it would be as Gabriel had power that Hamilton could only dream about.

"Very well. Good luck. You're going to need it," Hamilton said. Gabriel and Alucard vanished in clouds of smoke out of the office.

Summers' Residence

Sunnydale California

Giles sat with Faith, Willow, and Buffy in the kitchen as they had the scythe laid on the table. Rona, Molly, and Kennedy stood around as they listened to the discussion.

"So you said that when Alex handed the Scythe to you, you felt a power flow through you?" Giles inquired of Faith.

"Yeah. I just felt like a part of me had made me whole or something," Faith replied.

"My word. I can't imagine how something this powerful would exist without my knowing it," Giles said as he took off his glasses and began furiously cleaning them.

"Well, the good guys aren't exactly known for their communication skills," Buffy replied sardonically.

"Quite. Now Faith, what was the other thing you mentioned?" Giles asked.

"It's what we know about the power of the Slayer and what Ariel told us. We didn't even have the plan of activating every potential until Ariel brought it up. But she said that the plan would have horrible consequences because of the power. A bunch of demonically powered girls running around in itself sounds bad. Especially when you've got some who'd wanna dish out some punishment," Faith began explaining.

"You're saying that the power would prove more dangerous? But how would Ariel know?" Giles asked.

"Angel!" Buffy said.

"What?" Giles asked in confusion.

"She mentioned me and Angel. She said that something was drawing us together no matter what and that we would be the reason that Twilight comes here. And she said that Twilight would take the powers of the activated slayers and would kill them," Buffy added on.

"I think I get what she's saying. Both you guys have demonic power. And he would use that to make you two get together. Definitely explains a lot," Faith said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buffy spat at her sister slayer.

"Buffy I've got the same power running through me, but I've never even wanted to bone any vampire. Yet for reasons no one could understand until now, you've been attracted to not one, but two vampires. Three, if you count Dracula from what I've heard," Faith explained.

"I think I know where Faith is coming from. The prophecy of Twilight has mentioned that he would come about when the arrival of a slayer who would change everything comes. Buffy herself has proven to be that slayer from what I've seen. But I had always believed that Twilight was merely a myth," Giles said.

"So then everything I've ever felt for Angel has just been the Powers controlling me?" Buffy asked as she thought over the implications.

"It sounds like it goes much deeper than that, I'm afraid. It's possible that even if the Powers knew, they simply did nothing. For all the good that does us," Giles said.

"So then what do we do? We only have one super weapon to help us. We don't even know what those jewels Xander and Gabriel brought back can do," Buffy reminded.

"Not exactly. One of those gems can give you a buttload of psychic. But if you've never used it before, then it'll feel like all your muscles are cramping. I don't know what the other jewels are for though," Xander said as he came into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Giles asked. He saw Xander's slight use of his power and had looked in on him and Faith as they sparred. Needless to say, his surrogate son seemed to come along well with the training, despite the short bit of time. He wondered if his Halloween possession, coupled with his reflexes, had anything to do with it.

"Physically, better than ever. Actually even better than that. But I'm not even sure I'm the right person cut out for this. You guys know how this kind of thing has gone for me. I get any kind of power, it's gonna south," Xander replied, somewhat grimly.

"What are you complaining about? We're still normal," Kennedy finally spoke up.

"You've never been just normal since you were born. You would've been a slayer given certain circumstances. It would've just been a matter of when. Besides, having power isn't so simple," Xander said.

"We're discuss the dynamics later. Faith, Xander, I've found some references to the Scythe and it seems there is a temple here in Sunnydale that may be connected to it. Perhaps you both could investigate it," Giles suggested.

"Why not. Ready Xan?" Faith asked her former one-night stand.

"Sure. Don't wait up guys," Xander said as he and Faith immediately left.

Restfield Cemetery

Faith and Xander strolled through the rows of headstones as they went of search of what they were looking for regarding the Scythe, as Faith carried it with her. The pair was silent through most of their mission with the occasional observation. However, with the lack of action with the emergence of the First Evil, it was hard for either to really acknowledge the elephant in the room. Xander spotted an interesting mark on one of mausoleums.

"There's something you don't see in Sunnydale," the carpenter said to his companion.

"I'm pretty sure we would've recognized something like this earlier. How does this stuff just happen?" Faith asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Xander replied. He entered first with Faith following him. Expecting to find a number of coffins and markers, they instead found what appeared to be the inside of an Egyptian temple, with various pots and jars strewn about.

"I see you've found the weapon," a woman's voice suddenly sounds out. The pair looked to a section of the wall that had curtains covering it. The were able to make out the silhouette of a somewhat elderly woman.

"Forgive me. You're not who I was expecting. Or your male companion. I see you found our weapon," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Faith asked, feeling a bit impatient.

"I'm one of many Guardians. Time was. But now I'm all alone," the Guardian answered.

"Uh huh. So what's with the Scythe and how do you know about it?" Faith asked further.

"Direct. I can appreciate that. We Guardians forged the scythe in secrecy. When the First Slayer was created, we were there, watching the Watchers, or Shadow Men as they were known. We knew one day there would be one who would draw the Scythe form the stone. But it seems your friend has taken care of that," the Guardian lamented.

"About that. If you knew what those guys were doing when they made the First Slayer, why didn't you stop them?" Xander asked with a bit of indignation.

"You don't understand the circumstances of the time-" the Guardian started before Faith cut her off.

"I kinda have to agree with my boy here. I heard the story from Buffy about how the First Slayer was created. So if you guys knew what those shadow dudes were doing, why not stop them and trained the Slayer the be something different? Do you know how it feels knowing that you've got demon power and that it could be used against us? Did you even care what those guys did to that girl? Or did you not wanna get your hands dirty?" Faith demanded from the age-old woman.

"We wanted to help," the Guardian returned.

"On sitting on the sidelines, on your thumbs, was helping? You think making the Scythe gives you a big step up for what happened then? Especially when you apparently had the power you did then? You're no better than the Shadow Men were," Xander said to the Guardian. She merely glared at the young man.

"Forget it. We've learned all we need to. I'd suggest you get of town while you still can," Faith said as she exited first, followed by Xander.

The Guardian sat there as she mulled over everything that had been said to her regarding her and her sisters. She wasn't sure why they didn't act when they did but they felt that making the Scythe was the only thing they could do at the time. However, seeing the young man and woman, she realized maybe there was a mistake in simply sitting back and letting things play out.

Summers' Residence

Faith and Xander walked into the house and were greeted by the sight of Gabriel and Alucard.

"Ah. You're back. What did you find?" Giles asked the pair.

"Well, it turns out there was this group of women who were watching the guys who made the First Slayer. They forged the Scythe sure enough. But they didn't do anything when that girl had a demon forced into her body. Solidarity doesn't seem to be a strong point with these big wigs," Xander said. Giles looked at the young man in curiosity. Xander looked back as he realized that he said something that didn't quite sit right.

"Think about it. You've got these guys who decide 'Hey. Let's kidnap a girl and then merge a demon with her and make her fight for us, completely against her will'. Then you've got another group that's like 'Hey. We see what these men are doing. But rather than standing up to them and fighting this war the right way, we'll just make a weapon, give it to the girl, and then just watch her go at it while we reap the benefits'. She was about ready to get high and mighty thinking she really did anything other than make a weapon. Sure it's strong but what good is it when they rely on one soldier to do anything?" Faith explained. Giles looked down as he thought back to everything he had known when it came to the Watcher's Council.

"We know that feeling better than anyone. If the Brotherhood had actually taken my mother away somewhere safe, and perhaps helped Father, then we wouldn't have become what we are now," Alucard said as he looked at Gabriel, who solemnly agreed with his son. He thought back to his son's words when they first fought. '_Fate is cruel,_' Gabriel thought as he remembered how distraught he felt when he realized that felt had conspired to make him nearly kill his own son.

"So, Gabriel, what did you guys go to get?" Buffy asked.

"Ah yes. The Amulet had been in possession of the Wolf, Ram, and Hart for some time. Luckily for us, our persuasiveness allowed for them to hand it over without incident. We researched the amulet ourselves and it's apparently meant to be worn by someone ensouled but stronger than human," Gabriel explained to the group.

"So I guess one of you guys or Spike wears it then?" Buffy asked.

"No. We actually have something else in mind," Alucard said as he looked at Dawn. The younger Summers girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

A few hours later...

The Scoobies, along with the potential slayers, all gathered in the living room as they were going over the final plan for the battle that was approaching. It took some serious convincing on multiple parts before it was decided who was tasked with what, as they wanted this plan to go off without a hitch. They knew that with a few of the members, they would stand a much better chance against the army of turok-han vampires. However, it didn't mean that everything would go perfectly. Buffy stood by the fireplace as she got a good look at everyone.

"So here's the deal, tomorrow morning, our friends from LA will arrive to help us fight the First's army. We have a chance to really end this thing once and for all, now that we know about the Seed. That will be Xander and Faith's job, along with anyone who thinks they will be better off handling that mission. Ariel and Alex gave a chance to really make this right and truly change the world for the better. Ariel's mention of activating every potential using the Scythe has shown that there would've been consequences. So instead, we're going to change up the plan. Everyone here will become slayers. But it won't be with the use of demon power. We will become something different. The three men who created the Slayer were powerful men. But Willow and Gabriel are more powerful than those three men combined. And it's thanks to Gabriel's knowledge that we know for sure we can pull this off. Tomorrow, we're heading to the seal to open the hellmouth. We're taking the fight to them. When this is over...when we make it out of this, you all can decide what you want to do. We're going to change the world."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters in this story.

Author's note: Alright. Now I'm going to get down to the fun part of this story. Or at least one fun part of this story. I hope that everyone can understand just what exactly I'm doing and why the changes will be the way they are. With everything that's happened in the respective series, I've realized that there's always been a major theme after a certain point in the stories of the respective series mentioned in this story: free will for mankind. If anyone has noticed some higher power has always tried to manipulate a group of people for their own ends. Hence the title of the stories, Hand of Fate, is me pretty much saying that everyone should realize by a certain point when they're being manipulated. Eventually they do, but it's always at a point where it's too late for them to realize the consequences. Also, for anyone wondering why I've changed the workings of the mythology so much, it's because the series' mythologies mirror each other so much, it's hard not to when doing a crossover. It's really a matter of making it more believable. Now then, here is the second chapter.

Summers' Residence

The time was approaching the early evening as the events of the day began to catch up with most of the occupants of the house. The potentials were scattered around the house as they all anticipated the battle that was looming on the horizon of the next day. Buffy, Faith, Robin, Giles, Spike and the other scoobies stood in the kitchen as Xander helped to discuss a battle strategy. Gabriel and Alucard stood off to the side as they listened to the conversation. So far the two unique vampires found the plan to be well thought out and put together. They realized with the addition of Angel and his team, they could stand to spread out their forces where they needed to. However, what worried Gabriel and his son was the Seed of Wonder. Neither of them had never heard of such a thing ever existing, but from the other Ariel's words, they knew that it's power was something to behold.

"So we're all agreed then? The plan will go as explained?" Xander asked everyone present.

"I just have one concern. I-I've never really used a weapon and I don't I'll be of much use," Andrew spoke up as he appeared to Xander to be physically shaking.

"You wanted to be a part of this. Now you are. You'll have two others with you, so just swing and dodge wherever you can. Alright everyone, let's tell the potentials to rest up for tonight," Xander said as he walked into the living room. Buffy had gather the future slayers into the living room as everyone else stood around. Xander decided to sit on the arm chair.

"Alright everyone. The final battle is tomorrow morning. For tonight, get some rest. You'll all of your strength. We will win this. Until then, good luck to you," Buffy said, effectively dismissing everyone.

Xander leaned forward slightly as he linked his hands with his forearms resting on his thighs. He thought back to everyone and what was going to happen. Dawn had relayed the plan for the amulet from Wolfram & Hart and he immediately didn't like it as the risks seemed too great. However, he knew that trying to talk the younger Summers' sibling out of it was like trying to budge a steel wall; it just wouldn't be done. His train of thought was broken as his ex-fiance came into the living room and sat on the couch across from him. He looked into her eyes and saw that she seemed ready to launch into conversation.

"How's it going An?" Xander asked the former vengeance demon.

"It's alright I guess. I mean, it's not everyday that you have the final battle in an apocalypse," Anya replied. Xander noticed something rather odd in her response. In all the time that he had known her, Anya had never been one for trying to beat around the bush. He would've joked that it really was a sign of the apocalypse but felt it tasteless and unnecessary.

"Anya, what's really on your mind?" Xander asked calmly as he'd rather deal with whatever needed to be said.

"I just...Tomorrow is a big deal. I doubt I'll even survive. In case I don't, just know that I'll always love you. And that I'll treasure what we did have. I wish that I could change some things," Anya said as he looked down.

"Believe me Anya, I've got more than my fair share of mistakes that I want to take back. But all we can do is push forward. But I'll never stop loving you either," Xander replied. Anya flashed him a smile before she went out towards the back of the house. Unknown to the former couple, Dawn watched them with a frown on her face. She didn't pay attention tot he footsteps that were getting louder.

"You know, eavesdropping is rude. Tend to hear things you're not supposed to," Faith said as she snuck up behind Dawn. The younger woman turned to the owner of the voice and glared slightly.

"Guess that torch you've been carrying turned into a big honk of burnin' love, huh?" Faith joked with the younger girl. Dawn turned her face away to hide the warmth that was rising in her face.

"It's okay that you love him. Somehow, he just seems to get to you, if you open up to him," Faith said to Dawn.

"Faith giving me advice on love? I've seen it all now," Dawn replied.

"Hey watch it, I'm trying to help you out," Faith shot back.

"Sorry. Wait, are you falling in love with Xander?" Dawn asked as she began to imagine the worst possible outcome.

"No. I've never known what it felt like. I mean when I did the whole body swap, I know what it was like to receive it. But to really be in love with an honest-to-goodness man who actually gives two shits...I just don't know. I think I've lost my chance by this point," Faith surmised.

"I don't think so. You could've just as easily ditched us first chance. And from what I remember, or heard at least, there was more to it than anyone cared to really go over. The point is, you've done the time, actively sought out redemption. Why wouldn't you deserve love?" Dawn implied to the dark haired woman.

"Why are you telling me this? You love X, why not go after him when this is over, unless...oh god. You don't think you'll make it, do you?" Faith asked with horror lining her face. Dawn simply looked down to the floor.

"Alucard says that I should be fine when it's all over. But that amulet came from Wolfram & Hart. We can't trust them. Besides, Xander should be with someone who can give him something real. I'm still not sure I've ever been a real girl. Besides, Xander loved, or loves, Anya. Who says he can't love you?," Dawn answered. Faith simply stared at Dawn.

In the kitchen, Gabriel and Alucard went over the jewels that found in the Kollur Mine with Willow as part of the first phase of the battle plan, while Kennedy stood next to her girlfriend. As Gabriel explained the jewels, Alucard began setting some jewels into sets for some of the group to wear when the right time came. The old vampire pulled out four gems; two clear, and the other two blue. The clear gems were circular shaped, while one of the blue gems was cut into a square shape, the other was cut into the well-known diamond shape.

"The two clear gems are called the Great Mogul Diamond and the Koh-I-Noor Diamond. Both are capable of taking in power. However, the Mogul Diamond takes in and entraps power. The Koh-I-Noor can absorb give the power of natural energy to whoever wields it. For you, both gems shall be useful. But whatever happens, you must quickly lose the Mogul diamond once you complete the first phase. There's no telling what that much power will do to you," Gabriel explained.

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind, but what do you mean by natural energy?" the redhead asked.

"The magics you've come to rely on find their course the so-called higher beings that you've called on. While useful, it's proven chaotic and has always shown to have consequences as they are beings who always take no matter what is offered. So instead, natural energy is the energy from all around you. It will help you focus the power you intend to channel through your body. Father will help you while I go with Alexander and Faith," Alucard answered.

"How will us Potentials using natural energy help us?" Kennedy asked as she was still confused.

"Natural energy can be converted to a variety of different uses from fire, lightning, even cosmic. However, you all, the energy will be converted to increase your strength, speed, and stamina so that you're all equal to the vampires lurking beneath the hellmouth. It would have been an entirely different matter if you were to go against vampires such as myself or Alucard, as we are different and our powers much deadlier. That's also why I'll be helping Willow with the spell, so that I can help her focus the energies that my son and I have used in our time," Gabriel added on.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous using the shadow energy as part of the spell? I mean from what you guys told us, it would be as dangerous as the demon energy used for slayers," Willow suggested.

"Actually there is a difference between the two. The energy from the demon that manifests in slayers, as well as the magical energy that was used to hold the energy in place causes the activated slayer to exhibit certain traits that otherwise would not be inherent in her character. Have you ever noticed certain odd behaviors from either Buffy or Faith?" Alucard inquired. Willow mulled the question over and noticed that there were times that she noticed that Buffy had been reckless many times, and Faith's entire nature seemed a bit more than what most people would become.

"So how do exactly will you channel the energy?" Willow asked.

"Light and Shadow energy are channeled through everything around us. Shadow energy itself has much like the darkness in every soul in existence. It exists but it is how we use it. Besides, when you consider the vast expanse of the universe, dark energy makes up a large part of it. Would you consider that evil?" Gabriel replied as he smirked at the redhead. Willow considered the idea and merely shrugged as they went back to sorting out the gems.

Inside Buffy's bedroom, Faith paced back and forth as she thought about the upcoming battle. She was nervous because she wouldn't be where Buffy was. Instead, she would be with Xander and Dawn to find the Seed. The task sounded easy enough but she knew for certain that there was always a catch especially in regards to matters in Sunnydale. Faith stopped pacing as she found herself staring face-to-face with someone she never thought she'd see again. The one person who had truly been like family to her.

"Diana?!" Faith said as she looked at the image of her late watcher.

"Hello Faith. You're looking well. Although how you've been doing has been anything but well," Diana said.

"What?" Faith said as if she didn't hear her correctly.

"Look at yourself. I was going to make you the greatest slayer in history. But you abandoned me and let me die. And then you ran to someone who only subjugated you. You had power and freedom in the palm of your hand. But instead you let yourself be gutted like a fish while she takes all the glory away. Buffy only takes but never gives. And you've become more pathetic than she is," Diana said to the former renegade. Faith found herself on the verge of tears as she took in the words. However, the dark slayer knew that those were not words of her surrogate mother. Diana had been more than a watcher. She was also a friend. Faith soon thought about the way she was being talked to and thought back to when she first felt alienated from the scoobies. When Gwendolyn Post revealed herself, she spoke to Faith in a similar manner. It was coming together.

"So you're the First Evil. You've got a lot of nerve showing up as my first watcher," Faith snarled at the entity. The First smiled as she shifted her form to Buffy's.

"Wow. You're not as stupid as I thought. Do you really think you and your army of super brats will stop me? I am beyond comprehen-" the First was cut off.

"Oh shut the hell up Lilith! Yeah. I know who you are. A couple of friends tipped us off about who you really are. You just another demon that got power from the biggest bad there ever is. And now you're trying to take his spot. But here's the thing, his old rival and his son are helping us. We're gonna send your ass back to hell first chance. And then you won't be so big and bad," Faith shot back. Lilith merely glared back at Faith before vanishing in a flash. Faith heard the door open and swung her right fist around, only to find it caught in a surprisingly strong grip. As Faith fully turned around, she saw Xander and Dawn standing behind her.

"Are you alright?" Xander asked.

"No. Lilith showed up. I told her off but she's got me shakin'," Faith replied. Xander stepped forward and wrapped her in a warm embrace that instantly put her at ease. She thought back to the night when the hellmouth was opening four years ago, and how she felt when Xander held her after she took his virginity. She remembered how it felt to be held by someone who cared enough to risk saving her. Since Alex's arrival, she regretted that she never gave Xander more thought than just being another notch on her belt, especially now that he was here and that they would be fighting together. Faith snuck a glance at Dawn and noticed the flash of jealousy in her eyes.

"Thanks X. But I think I should give you two a chance to talk," Faith said as he walked out of the room. Xander raised an eyebrow and looked to Dawn who only shrugged.

"Okay. So what's up with you?" Xander asked his friend.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Nothing wrong here," Dawn replied. Xander just stared at her knowing that she was trying to cover up something.

"Okay. Just...I don't like this plan that Alucard came up with, alright? I mean what if I get disintegrated or something?" Dawn asked.

"That's why I'll be there. The moment it starts up, that's when I make my move. That should help finish off the whole fight," Xander returned.

"Xander, everything we've ever known was a lie. How do we know this will even work for sure?" Dawn said.

"Just have to have a little faith. And luckily she'll be there with us," Xander said with a goofy smile. Dawn shook her head and smiled and she hugged Xander and held on tight. Xander pulled away and opened the door and spotted Faith eavesdropping.

"Okay. What's going on?" Xander asked as he wasn't sure about the girls' odd behavior.

"Nothing. Just making sure everything's alright," Faith responded. Xander just shook his head and stood aside to let her in. He closed the door behind her and looked to the two brunettes. They only looked back, although a bit guiltily if he was reading their expressions correctly.

"I don't know what's going on but we'll deal with it after the battle. For now, we should get some rest. I'll take the floor," Xander said as he grabbed the nearest blanket and pillow. Faith and Dawn looked to each other before they decided to lay on the bed and just rest till sleep came.

The next morning...

Sunnydale High School

The entire Sunnydale group along with the massive number of potential slayers walked through the front entrance of the high school, where Angel and his team awaited in the shadows along with Spike, Alucard, and Gabriel. Everyone was armed with a weapon as they two groups approached each other. The respective leaders of the group looked to each other.

"Buffy," Angel said softly.

"Angel," Buffy replied in a similar manner.

Everyone present simply rolled their eyes as everyone had heard the entire story and the nature of the relationship between the slayer and souled vampire. Even Gabriel and Alucard raised an eyebrow at how odd they found the interaction.

"Is everyone ready?" Buffy asked. Everyone nodded and proceeded into the high school. As they entered the main hallway, they spotted Robin as he stood ready for battle.

"Welcome to Sunnydale high. Everything's been prepared thanks to Angel and his team. So, most of the potentials will go down into the hellmouth to fight off most of the horde. Any vampires that escape will be headed off be three groups; one in the hall leading tot he atrium, one in the hall leading to the science building, and finally the last will be the gym. Giles, you and Wesley will guard the way to the science building with me. Anya and Andrew will be with Fred guarding the atrium. Angel, Gunn, and Connor will guard the gym. The rest of the potentials will follow Buffy down to the basement. Xander, Faith, Dawn, and Alucard will find go find the Seed of Wonder. Any potentials not entering the hellmouth will help guard the three hallways. Good luck everyone," Robin said as he and the two former watchers left while everyone else went to guard their posts. The potentials pulled out copies of Koh-I-Noor amulets, while Willow pulled out her set gem and Dawn wore the amulet from Wolfram & Hart. Buffy and Faith pulled out the same amulets as the potentials and Xander pulled out his copy of the Hope Diamond. The group split into the small sets as each team set off for their tasks.

Buffy and Spike led the potentials into the basement where the Seal of Danzalthar laid dormant. Rona took the knife from her pocket and handed it to Buffy. The blonde slayer cut open her palm and passed the knife to the potentials who did the same. They held their hands over the seal and let the blood spill onto the metal. The ritual caused the seal to glow and open up, leading to what appeared to be an underground cavern.

"Let's go," Buffy said, leading the potentials down.

Meanwhile in Wood's office, Willow and Gabriel sat on the floor with Kennedy watching over them. The brunette potential played with her amulet a little as she thought about what this change would mean for her. Willow sat the Scythe between Gabriel and herself and placed both hands on the Scythe while the vampire placed one hand on the weapon and held a copy of the Mogul Diamond in the other hand.

"Just as I told you. Just focus and the gem will help you do the rest," Gabriel said to reassure the witch. Willow nodded and began concentrating as Gabriel did the same. The two began chanting as the energy around the room caused a gust of wind to flare up in the room. Kennedy felt an odd shift insider of her, as if something was being taken.

Beneath the hellmouth, Buffy and the potentials felt a strange leave their bodies, leaving them as normal girls. However, the next second, they felt something else flow inside them. If anyone had seen what was going on, they would have seen a red aura and a blue aura crackling around them. However, as quickly as the auras flared up they combined and swirled around them, changing from crackling blue and red auras to crackling indigo auras. The girls looked at their amulets and looked all around as the turok-han vampires began to close in.

"These guys are dust," Vi said as a smirk appeared on her face. As the first of the turok-hans made their way to the slayers, the slayers and Spike immediate began tearing into the opposing force, already dusting twelve that approached.

Back in Wood's office, Kennedy felt the power wash over her as she somehow felt renewed. She looked to Willow and saw that her hair was glowing white for a few moments before it faded away. Kennedy stood up as Gabriel helped her girlfriend to stand. Gabriel looked to the younger brunette.

"It is done. How do you feel?" Gabriel asked her.

"Brand new. Like nothing can hold me back now," Kennedy replied with a smile.

"Good. Take Willow and join one of the teams in the hallways. I'm going into the hellmouth to help out the others. They can get used to the physical aspects of their powers. But against an army, especially with new powers, they can only do so much. Hopefully this fight won't last too much longer," Gabriel said as he dashed out of the office with inhuman speed. Kennedy looked to Willow, whom herself looked prime for action, as if she never lost any energy.

"Let's go baby," Willow said with a smile and they both ran out of the office.

Down in the tunnels beneath the high school, Faith steeled herself as demonic energy left her and something new overcame her. Xander, Dawn, and even Alucard were in awe at the indigo aura that crackled all around the dark slayer. Faith looked up at the rest with a new light in her eyes.

"How much further?" she said looking at Xander.

"Shouldn't be much farther. I can feel some sort of power flowing outward. I can see the network of energy flowing. The thicker the trails are, the closer we are. It's how me and Gabriel found the jewels we're using," Xander explained as they kept walking. After a few minutes, they finally made their way into the center. Inside was what appeared to be a church that had collapsed. Xander remembered what he heard about the Master and realized this was the same church. He never gave it much thought until now.

"So what now? The Seed has to be here somewhere. Besides, I think this amulet is on the fritz," Dawn said as they looked around.

"Hey, is it me or is this pool rippling without any dripping?" Faith asked as she looked into the same pool that the Master had risen from.

"She's right. There maybe something under the surface," Alucard said as he reached down into the water. A second later, he pulled his hand out, as a strange pedestal rose from the water with what appeared to be a crystalline object with an odd, red energy emanating from it.

"So this is the Seed. Damn, this thing is powerful. Now the big question is how do we go about destroying it?" Xander asked.

"I believe the bigger question is will you make it out alive? And in response to thatm the answer would be no," came a gravely mischievous sounding voice. Everyone turned to see a pale, bald vampire in full game face wearing what appeared to be a leather uniform reminiscent of World War II.

"The Master," Xander said as he got a look at the vampire. His rage instantly spiked as he laid eyes on the monster responsible for killing his first love.

"And they're not alone," came another gravely voice, this time from a vampire in red robes and with cloven hands and feet.

"Kakistos," Faith sneered as she looked at the murderer of her former watcher.

"So I finally meet the One Who Sees. It's a shame I didn't meet you last time. What with the slayer being so high-minded and reckless. Yet her White Knight came to her during her hour of need. Such a shame really. But it seems you've more than made up for it. Especially now that these two delectable ladies are oozing with affection for you," the Master said. Xander's eyes widened as he took in the words.

"And of course we have the son of the infamous Dracul here with us as well. Too bad your father wasn't here. He wasn't as big a fool as Vlad Tepes was. What self-respecting vampire sellsout the weaknesses of his own kind?" the Master sneered as he thought back on the story.

"I don't care who is here! I want to rip this bitch into pieces!" Kakistos sneered as he charged at Faith. Unlike the last time, Faith was prepared. She ducked under his fist and came back with an uppercut to his jaw, sending him across the lair. The Master approached Xander and Dawn. Alucard was ready to jump in when he felt another presence. He turned around and saw something he hoped to never hoped to see again. Gabriel stood before his son with his eyes glowing red.

"It's time we settled this, son," Gabriel said. He surrounded his right forearm with Shadow energy and leapt at Alucard.

Inside the hellmouth, the slayers and Spike were holding their own against the turok-hans. Some of the slayers wound up injured but kept on pushing. It wasn't long before they were joined by Gabriel jumping into the fray. Gabriel used his power to summon his Void Sword and began hacking away at any vampire that came close to him, Spike or Buffy and the other slayers. Seeing Gabriel arrive and jump into action renewed the fire in some of the injured slayers as they jumped right back into the action and took on as many vampires as possible.

In the hallways of the high school, the individual teams were continuously holding back the turok-hans who escaped to the surface. Angel, Gunn, and Connor had no trouble on their end as Connor was like a killing machine, taking down any vampire that came his way. Wood, Giles, and Wesley, were fighting off Bringers who had emerged during the battle and had managed to kill off a number of them. As Wood knocked away one bringer, another came up to slice his stomach, only for Wesley to stab the oncoming attacker and then behead him after. Giles was just finishing his fight as he turned to see that they were now clear. However, they began to feel tremors. Anya, Fred, and Andrew were fighting off more bringers. Anya had killed one and was about to be bisected by another when Fred knocked the attacker away. Anya turned and stabbed her would-be attacker, effectively killing him. All three teams, with the additional slayers had managed to keep the hallways clear. However, the tremors began to get stronger.

Back in the Master's lair, Faith had engaged in a full on battle with Kakistos, who was not faring as well as he would have before against the rejuvenated slayer. Kakistos had taken a kick to his chest and staggered backward, with a full glare on his monstrous face.

"How is this possible? You were not this strong the last time we fought?" Kakistos snarled as he was losing. Faith noticed that there was a large wooden plank that had been broken next to the Greek vampire's feet.

"What can I say? Girl's gotta keep herself together," Faith responded as she kicked Kakistos making him stagger back again. She quickly followed with a roundhouse kick to his face. She finished it off with a spin-kick, once again to his chest. As Kakistos had backed away from the broken plank, Faith kicked it up with her foot, and pierced the old vampire's heart, dusting him for a second time.

Alucard had summoned his own sword to fight the illusion of his father. The white-haired vampire had a hard time truly dealing with what was in front of him as with every attack with the energy whip, he could literally feel his father's hate seeping out.

"How does it feel to know that you will finally lose to me? You may have fared well once against me but you could have never done so on your own. You are weak! Pathetic! You could never hope to reach the level of power and greatness that I obtained," the illusion sneered as he swung the energy whip which Alucard blocked. Alucard could feel his own rage reach a boiling point. Before anything else could be done, he had shifted into his wolf form. The false Gabriel was taken aback as he was unaware of these abilities. The illusion swung his arm only for Alucard to grab it and thrust his other arm into the illusion's chest. The construct looked dumbstruck at being beaten before it disappeared.

Dawn looked on as Xander fought with everything he had against the Master. The old vampire had thrown punch after punch against the carpenter. As the Master went for a sweeping kick, Xander leapt over the attack and landed behind the vampire. The Master turned around with his fist following the swing. Xander put up his arms to block, only for the blow to slightly stagger him. Xander realized that this fight would only keep going. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the amulet holding the copy of the Hope Diamond. Immediately, he felt more power wash over him and he stood up straighter. The Master looked shocked and went for a punch to the carpenter's face. However, Xander caught the fist in his hand before palming the Master in his chest, sending him flying into the cave wall. With all of this going on. Dawn approached the Seed and grabbed it with both hands. However, she was unprepared for the result that followed.

As Dawn held onto the crystal, the power of the Seed surged through her and as the amulet's power finally ebbed and made her glow. Soon the whole cave was shaking as Dawn continued to hold the Seed. The next instant, the young woman was lifted off of her feet and hovered in the air. As everyone watched the spectacle, they saw the power of the Seed and the amulet come together and shoot out from the chest. The blast had shot both upward and downward, creating a large hole in both the ceiling and the floors above it. However, it also revealed the hellmouth where the other slayers were fighting below. Everyone looked up at the holes to see sunlight filtering through and covering Dawn. The beam of light became a beam of pure energy as the beam seemed to reach it's highest point in the air, creating a dome around the town on the surface. Inside the hellmouth, the blast had dusted every turok-han and would've killed Spike if he hadn't seen the attack coming and got out as fast as he could. The tremors had gotten worse as it seemed the whole town appeared to be shaking. Xander looked up to see that the Master was ready to attack Dawn.

"Xander!" Alucard shouted to the young man. Xander looked over and saw Alucard toss his sword over. The carpenter turned warrior caught the sword by it's handle and leapt at the Master. The demonic vampire would never have believed he would die a second time. Before he knew it, Xander swung the sword, and the blade connected with his neck and slicked cleanly through. The Master disintegrated in the same manner as he did the first time, except his bones disintegrated with him. Xander looked up at Dawn and was at a loss for what to do as she appeared frozen in the air, holding the Seed.

"Xander! Do it now! As long as she holds onto it, Dawn will remain it's slave forever! Destroy the Seed now!" Alucard shouted out.

Xander wasted no time and used as much energy as he felt was needed and leapt into the air with Alucard's sword in hand. As he approached Dawn, he swung down with the blade connecting to the Seed. The materials from the sword and the Seed reacted against each other, causing a backlash that sent Xander crashing to the ground. He jumped back onto his feet and saw Dawn softly coming down from the ground. Alucard moved over to her to catch her as Dawn was unconscious. For a few moments everything seemed calm. However, a sudden crashing noise alerted everyone, and tremors erupted but were even worse. Everyone looked down and saw that it appeared that the hellmouth was closing in on itself.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Buffy shouted to her sister slayers, who didn't need to be told twice as they made their way out.

"Alucard, take Dawn and fly out of here and back to the entrance! Faith and I will be right behind you!" Xander yelled over the noise.

"We will?!" Faith shouted back. Xander didn't bother to answer as he grabbed and held her by the waist, concentrated, and leapt up to the first floor of the high school.

The brunette pair looked back to see the three teams in the hallways making their way out, as well as Buffy and the other slayers and Gabriel. Willow and Kennedy picked up the rear to make sure nothing else followed them. Everyone managed to make it out of the school and the group had not suffered any casualties. For a moment it seemed that the situation was hopeless as the quakes could be felt all over the town. Luckily, someone drew their attention.

"Oi! Get on the bleedin' buses so we can get the helll out of here!" Spike yelled by the vehicles. Angel was in his black car which he had already started up once he was out. His team immediately jumped into the car. The potentials filled up two buses just as Alucard landed and got on the bus with Dawn, who was now awake. Xander and Faith immediately followed and sat down, with Spike as the driver of their bus and Giles driving the other. The two Englishmen started up the vehicles and immediately pulled away from the high school with Angel following. As all three vehicles sped away, the town was collapsing in on itself. Buildings rapidly deteriorated and fell into the forming crater along with the graveyards and other testaments of the town's existence. The three vehicles rode faster than legally possible on the roadway to the outskirts of the town when they noticed the sign indicating the city limits. Both buses and the black car immediately screeched to a halt as it felt like the tremors finally stopped. The drivers cut the engines to their vehicles, with the slayers, humans, and Gabriel and Alucard stepping out to examine the damages.

"I don't understand. What did this?" Giles asked as he looked at the crater that would almost rival the Grand Canyon in size.

"Sorry G-Man. We didn't think this would, or could, happen," Xander said, somewhat embarrassed. Giles looked oddly at the young man until he remembered their part in the plan.

"It's all gone now. The hellmouth is officially closed for business," Buffy said.

"Yes. And with the Seed of Wonder destroyed, it's likely the hellmouth in Cleveland is no longer around as well. It's unbelievable. We've changed the world," Giles said as he began thinking on everything.

"So what will you all do now? The First won't be coming back. What's next?" Wesley asked the entire group.

"I don't know about you guys but I need a rest. And I can't stand being here anymore than I already have," Buffy said. This earned a chuckle from everyone present.

"Tell Angel that, if it's alright with him, we'd like to stay with you guys for a while. Maybe help do some good over in Los Angeles," Buffy said.

"Sounds wonderful," Fred said as she went back over to the car to tell Angel about Buffy's suggestion.

Xander decided to get back on the bus and really rest as he could feel how tired his body was since he powered down after the escape. He decided to sit on the last row of the bus to have some privacy. However, it seemed that he wouldn't get it anytime soon as he saw Dawn and Faith approach him.

"Hey. We really made it through," Xander said as the two girls sat at his sides.

"Now I feel like I missed something," Xander said.

"No X. You haven't," Faith replied.

"But there is something we have to talk about when we get to L.A. It's pretty big. But for now, we'll just rest," Dawn said as she laid her head on Xander's right shoulder, with Faith taking the left.

Xander looked at two of his girls and found himself both and confused. He didn't think on it too much as he was reveling in the fact that for once, they made it out practically unscathed. In seven years of fighting on the hellmouth, all of the disputes, the suffering, and the losses, the good guys had come out on top for a change. Xander took another look at Faith and Dawn and wondered just what kind of trouble would he find himself in with the two brunette girls. Whatever it was, he looked forward to facing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Author's note: So thankfully, no one died, at least unnecessarily. I've mentioned before how much I couldn't stand how Whedon killed off characters just because he doesn't believe in happy endings, let alone thinking that death can just happen unexpectedly. The audience gets enough of that in real life, so he hasn't really done himself or his fans a favor in that regard. Also, if he's trying to make a point, it helps that he just makes it without trying to throw in his own beliefs as he did with the show. By this I mean trying to empower the female gender, only to tear down men. Not to mention having his titular character seem like the universe revolves around her and that she's the best, when she's on the bottom of the chain, not to mention times where she really needed to come through, she only showed her worst side what really mattered for her own gains, and most times she always gets what she wants. That is one of the worst things you can do for any character, and it only causes a split in the audience in regards to said character. On that note, I'd like to say that I've researched season 8, and the plot line was ridiculous, and the current plot for season 9 is just as ridiculous, and has hit a breaking point with Xande'rs character where Whedon has taken his stance on his own character to it's biggest extent, where Xander is at fault. All I can say by this point is I'm done with this guy. I've ranted enough, on with the story.

Hyperion Hotel

Los Angeles, California

Mid-May, 2003

The vehicles sat outside the hotel as everyone was getting settled inside the lavish building. Everyone that wound up injured were being tended to by those who were able bodied. Luckily, there had been no casualties, as the arrival of Angel and his team, plus Gabriel and Alucard being present, helped to prevent any of the presently activated slayers from meeting their ends. Xander and Faith had taken Dawn upstairs for some rest, as the experience had left the teenager tired. As Dawn laid on the king-sized bed, Xander and Faith sat next to her. Dawn looked up to her savior with a smile.

"You saved me, again. Forever the White Knight," the younger Summers sibling said. Faith smiled while Xander held a slightly embarrassed look on his face. Faith laid a hand on his shoulder, as she noticed that he was ready to talk himself down.

"So what do you guys think will happen next? With the Seed squashed, and the hellmouth gone for good, we've got a long rest ahead of us," Faith said.

"I don't know. Everything happened so fast, I'm not sure how we can get back to being normal," Xander replied.

"With our luck, normal won't be happening anytime soon. I give it till September," Dawn said, earning a laugh from the other two brunettes.

"Get some rest Dawn," Xander said as he and Faith left the room. As soon as Xander closed the door, Faith launched herself at him, latching her lips onto his. Xander reciprocated for a few minutes before Faith pulled back.

"Not that I don't appreciate the attention. But why?" Xander asked.

"Just thought I'd get a taste before everything's said and done," Faith replied seductively, before she headed back into the room. Xander looked at the door, then shook his head before heading down to the lobby. Inside the bedroom Faith sat next to Dawn, who had an expectant look on her face.

"What?" Faith asked.

"You kissed him," Dawn said. Faith looked caught off guard before Dawn elaborated.

"I know that look on your face. It's the same look I would have on my face after I spent time with Xander. The look for you isn't as strong. But you're starting to see him the way I do. The only difference between us is that you can have him. I can't," Dawn explained.

"Who says you can't. You could go after him if you wanted to," Faith said.

"Right, go after my friend, who's five years older than me, and wouldn't even think twice before looking at me," Dawn said, a bit bitterly.

"I dunno. I heard about the whole thing with the school quarterback. X got a pretty good look at you when you were dancing," Faith said, smirking. Dawn's face turned a shade of red as she reminisced on the incident in question. A thoughtful look then formed on her face at the idea that she had managed to seduce Xander without trying.

"Might want to hold off on those thoughts because we still need to figure out what we're going to do here," Faith said while smirking.

"What do you mean?" Dawn replied.

"We both know how we feel about X. That's not the issue. The issue is what he wants," Faith explained.

"And what's wrong with you having him? He can see the good in you like he has with everyone. You've gone down a dark road but you came back," Dawn encouraged.

"Yeah, an ex-con who killed two guys and helped to almost end the world. Not to mention the shit I did when I got out from my coma. Then going after Angel just to take the easy way out and die. Does that sound like anyone you'd want to be with?" Faith asked the younger girl.

"Okay, so you've got issues. Serious issues. How many of us in the group doesn't? Look at Willow? Both her parents ignored her. She couldn't have Xander and then helped ruined his relationship with Cordy. Then Oz cheated on her, and then she lost Tara. Damn near ended the world. Giles went from regular guy to problem child who was hooked on dark magic, which is why most of his friends got killed. Buffy's story you already know. Then there's Xander. Comparatively the most normal one out of all of us, and yet he has to take the most crap than anyone because the Powers screwed with us all, particularly him. Who knows what would've happened if everyone had actually listened to Xander and taken him more seriously. But look where we are," Dawn summarized.

"You know all of that, so why do you want me to have him?" Faith asked.

"Maybe because you need him more than I ever could," Dawn answered.

"And who says you don't? Everyone with power ignoring you? Treating you like an outsider? Meanwhile there's one person who isn't afraid to do so because he's in the same position?" Faith shot back.

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you? That's how you felt after you killed Kakistos, right?" Dawn said. Faith lowered her head, as the younger brunette was dead on about Faith's feelings towards most of the people in the lobby.

"Look at us. Two messed up girls going all weepy over this, not to mention over a guy," Faith lamented.

"But not just any guy. Someone who can understand. Because he's always seen. From what Xander said, Reverend 'I Hate Women' was right," Dawn explained.

"So what do we do?" Faith asked.

"Well...nah," Dawn replied, shaking the thought from her head.

"What?" Faith returned.

"I don't think you'll like it," Dawn said.

"How bad could this possibly be?" Faith said. Dawn looked at the older brunette, as she knew given Faith's past, it might feel a bit like a relapse.

"We could...share him?" Dawn suggested carefully. Faith's eyes widened at the implication.

"Share him?! Like a three-way?!" Faith yelled. Dawn simply nodded.

"You know this is crazy right?" Faith threw back.

"We've lived in a town full of crazy. A three-way relationship isn't the most outrageous thing we could even begin to think of," Dawn said.

"Alright, alright. It's not like we've got anything else to lose. But X might just flip when we tell him," Faith said. Dawn only smirked as she realized how much Faith had to learn about their potential boyfriend. She watched as the dark-haired slayer exited the room and smiled as she closed her eyes. As she did, the amulet from Wolfram and Hart began to glow.

Downstairs in the lobby, Xander sat with the new slayers and waited, as everyone had been healed from their injuries.

"Must be pretty nifty, having to heal like that," Xander said to Kennedy.

"I think it might be the new power we got before the battle started. Willow explained it to me. Somehow, she managed to combine Light and Shadow energy, and made it into something new and...pure," the younger slayer said, holding the amulet that contained her power.

"Yeah. It's like I can feel everything around me pulsing, syncing with my heartbeat," Vi said, in a dreamy voice. The others looked at the redheaded slayer oddly.

"What?" Vi said.

"Well, the First is scrubbed. Which only leaves us with something even worse. So here's the thing: I have absolutely no idea how the hell we can possibly handle this. I tried being the leader, and...I suck. I got you all into one life-or-death situation after another and I could've had more of you killed. That's why I plan on stepping back as leader," Buffy announced to everyone. The others looked on shocked while Gabriel and Alucard looked on with piqued curiosity. Xander stood up and approached his blonde friend.

"That's the thing, Buff. You've always acted as if you were alone in this. That's how the council had brainwashed the slayers into thinking," Xander began explaining.

"Now Xander-" Giles was cut off.

"Shut up Giles! I'm on a roll! The point is, the weight of world should never have to be on one person's shoulders. And that's what you are; one person. You're still human. You have superpowers yes. But you're not invincible. It's okay to ask for help with the stuff you can't deal with by yourself. You've never been alone. So there's no reason to think you are," Xander said to her. Buffy was so moved by his words, that she engulfed him in a big hug, that would normally cause him a lack of air. Before anyone else could do anything, a voice sounded out to all of them.

"Awwwww. That's really sweet. Leave it to the Dweeb to always be there for his girls," came a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Cordelia coming down the stairs in the same clothes that she had been resting in.

"What? Is there something on my blouse?" the former queen of Sunnydale High asked.

"Oh my god," Xander said to his former love.

"I know. I know. I should be laid up, probably hooked to some machines and whatever. But, someone had been looking out for me for a few days now. Good thing too. I wanted to give that bitch a nice foot up her ass for the stuff she made me do," Cordelia said.

"Cordy," the cursed vampire said.

"Angel," the ex-cheerleader said, smiling.

"Faith," the second eldest slayer said. Angel looked at Faith with mild annoyance, while Cordelia looked at her with bemusement.

"What? It's not like Xander has a patent on that joke," Faith said.

"Well, look who's back and gracing us with her presence! Good to see you girl," Lorne said as he walked through the doors of the hotel. The newly activated slayers looked on weirdly at the handsomely, if not campy, dressed half-breed demon.

"Good to be back Lorne. And it feels good to be me again," she said.

"I don't understand. I mean I'm happy that you're back. But did the Powers do this hoping to get us back under their thumbs?" Fred asked a bit nervously.

"Actually. It wasn't the Powers That Be, not that they ever were that. No, different jurisdiction. Much different. Besides, the Powers that sit on their asses wiped my memory and sent me back here, with 'Jasmine' riding shotgun. They knew that you guys would try and get my memory back. Instead of getting their hands dirty, they used you to take care of her. Thank goodness Alex and Ariel showed up when they did," Cordelia explained.

"You saw all of that?" Xander asked his ex-girlfriend, in shock written all over his face.

"Yeah. After my soul was forced out of my body, I saw everything that...thing did. Then this bright light surrounded me, and the next thing I know I'm back in the higher plane watching everything. Alex and Ariel showed up not long after that. And then I saw everything that went down from that point. Needless to say, the Powers are sort of pissed, but not at the same time," Cordelia explained.

"Why would they be pissed?" Angel asked.

"And more importantly, why should we care?" Xander asked.

"Well, they were pissed because the interference messed up all of their future plans. They are pretty happy that Alex and Ariel convinced Angel and the crew to tell Wolfram and Hart to take a hike," Cordelia explained.

"It's not like we weren't tempted the second we heard it," Angel said.

"Okay. I'm only asking this because I like to think I've known you fairly well, but why in the hell would you even consider taking over Wolfram and Hart?" the former zeppo asked the ensouled vampire.

"Maybe because I'm getting tired of me and my friends being jerked around, pushed and pulled in all directions, barely making a dent in this damn war!" Angel snapped at his former rival for Buffy's affection. Connor looked at his father as he thought on his words. The young half-breed could understand all too well how his father felt. He too had been lied to, used, and manipulated. It started with Holtz, and it went on with Jasmine possessing Cordelia. The teenager wonder why he was still in this world when it seemed that everything would just get worse.

"You were much better than that Deadboy," Xander said, scathingly.

"Xander," Buffy began before her friend cut her off.

"No Buffy. This has to be said. You wanted to stop being pulled around like a puppet, and the first thing you do is run to Evil Incorporated? Did you really think that there wouldn't be a catch to them even offering it to you? Maybe their higher ups wanted to keep you guys occupied, so that way you'd be docile enough to start ignoring the big picture? I've heard people say you were a hero. But it looks like you fell off somewhere along the line. You can either accept what I said and move forward, or you can brood on it," Xander said. Everyone looked at him with interest with the way he spoke up. For the new slayers, they had never known Xander to be so outspoken. He had been calm and reserved, if not a little distant. But then for many of them, they had never even looked twice as he didn't have power. They began to wonder just what else they had missed about the carpenter. Angel, on the other hand, had looked at the floor as this was the second time that Xander had managed to make him face his own faults in the way he was thinking. He wouldn't admit it, but the man who had forced him to find the Master's lair had fed him words that had rung true within him, ever since that fateful night. And like many, when he didn't take his words seriously, it only came back to bite him in the ass.

"You're right," Angel said. For a second, Buffy thought her ex-boyfriend would choke on his own words. Even Xander tried to hide his surprise at the vampire's agreement.

"It's no reason to think that I won't quit this fight. But now we've just got more enemies," Angel said.

"Doesn't mean we won't have to be limited by numbers. Sometimes the key to winning is good strategy," Xander replied with a smirk. Angel, despite himself, couldn't help but smile at the young man's words.

"How bout that Buffy? They finally made peace. Yeah. End of the world is coming soon," Cordelia threw out, causing everyone to laugh.

"So what say you guys celebrate? You scrubbed the First Evil, so why not party and rest for a while?" the former cheerleader said.

"I think we could all do for a rest first. What do you girls think?" Buffy asked the new slayers. Her question was met with various nods and agreements.

"Alright. There are plenty of rooms for everyone. You're free to stay as long as you want," Angel said. He gave everyone the room numbers that were occupied by the investigation team and everyone strode off to wash up and rest after such a long and arduous adventure. However, many of the core members from both groups remained behind to discuss some serious issues. Buffy pulled Xander away from everyone for some privacy.

"What's up hero mine?" Xander said with a smile.

"I just wanted to thank you. For everything. Not just for what you did during this fight. But for everything since we first met. I know we butted heads from time-to-time. But you've always been here by my side. And I can't tell you how grateful I am," Buffy explained.

"Hey, we're friends. We watch out for each other," Xander responded in kind.

"Yeah. Still, there's something I want to give you," Buffy said. She approached Xander, standing slightly on her tip-toes to reach up to him. Before the carpenter could register what he thought she was doing, he felt her lips softly connect with his. He was stunned at what was happening before Buffy removed her lips.

"Uh...?" Xander said unable to wrap his head around what happened.

"It's my way of saying don't change. I...want to be able to give more. But you've got two ladies who could use some of that Xander-lovin'. But know that if Dawn gets hurt, I reserve the right to kick your ass," Buffy said with a smirk. Xander simply nodded at what happened, before he journeyed back to the room he figured he would share with Dawn and Faith. Anya had watched the last bit of their talk and heard what was said. She smiled softly before she went up to her own room.

Cordelia and Angel walked to his office to have their own discussion. Angel opened the door, allowing the woman who now held his heart inside before he closed the door. As the vampire turned around to face her, Cordelia herself had leapt at him, catching him off guard as she smashed her lips against his. Angel held her tightly as he had wanted this moment for so long, but was surprised by her exuberance. However, unknown to Angel, something strange was taking place inside of him. As he and Cordelia continued locking lips, he could feel something powerful flowing inside of him, changing him from the inside out. Slowly but surely, his body began to warm up, and his heart began beating again. However, what really brought things home for him was when he could no longer feel the presence of the demon inside of him. Angel pulled away from Cordelia, gasping for air. He hadn't felt this sensation since the incident with the Mohra demon.

"I'm alive!" Angel gasped out.

"You got it Bubba. One of the big guys up top figured that you did enough. Besides, those prophecies by the powers couldn't be trusted. Anyway, you're a real boy again," Cordelia said smiling.

"But what about my redemption? There are still people that need to be saved," Angel shot back.

"And they will be saved. But we won't be doing this the Powers' way anymore. We have a group that will work together. But for now, Just shut up and follow me," Cordelia said, dragging Angel out of his office and up to his room. Buffy watched them with one eyebrow raised, with the others looking on in curiosity. Connor himself had not thought much about his father and surrogate mother being together, as he realized that it was better off that way. His attention was drawn away from the pair as Vi approached him shyly.

"Hi," the redhead said.

"Hello," Connor said plainly.

"Are you alright?" she asked the young man.

"Can't complain. Just going over everything that happened. Not quite how I thought this day would go," the half-breed replied.

"I can relate. It was only weeks ago that I was just a normal girl. Then I get plucked from my life and I find out I was born 'special'. But then it turns out to be a lie. I can't imagine having to cope with that by myself," Vi explained.

"Believe me, it's crazy to even try. Months ago, at least in this dimension, I wasn't even this old," Connor said.

"What do you mean?" the slayer asked in response.

"I'm about eighteen years old physically. But the truth is, I'm only just over a year old in this reality. I was taken from my father when I was still an infant. My kidnapper took us into a hell dimension. And raised me there for most of my life," Connor began explaining.

"How did you survive?!" Vi asked as she felt herself shock and horrified, aside from obvious reasons.

"He trained me specifically on how to fight Angelus. But it seemed like most of the training was just torture because he knew what I was. Angelus told me that Holtz was always disappointed in me. And maybe he was right. But the truth is, Holtz hated just as much as he hated my dad. For all his talk about how God brought he and I together, and how killing Angel would be for justice, in the end, I was just his tool for revenge," Connor finished.

"So how do you feel now?" Vi asked.

"I feel lighter. It's like once the truth was revealed, the weight of all the lies just went away. I can start over," Connor replied.

"That sounds great. And you've got new friends to help if you need it," Vi said smiling at the half-breed. Connor returned it with a small smile.

Inside Angel's room, Cordelia had leapt into the former vampire's arms, with him holding her in mid-air by her thighs, as they continued trading kisses. Angel walked them over the bed where he laid Cordelia down, while they undressed each other. Once their clothes came off, they spent the next few hours in private, closed off from the world. The two lovers laid together, in each other's arms, feeling as though things were finally going their way.

In another room of the hotel, Faith and Xander made their way back to their room where they found Dawn practically bouncing off the walls. They were initially caught off guard as they weren't even gone for an hour, yet now the younger Summers' girl seemed practically full of energy. Both Xander and Faith found that it was true as each sensed a strange power coming from Dawn, or more specifically the amulet.

"Hey Dawn. I see you're feeling better," Xander said slowly. Dawn turned to face him with a wide smile on her face.

"XANDER!" she shouted, before she leapt into his arms, and pulled him into a long, passionate, searing kiss. Faith looked on wide-eyed at the younger girl's affection. Xander for his part could only sputter his lack of words out as he wasn't sure how Dawn could be so forward.

"I'm going to make this as clear as I can. Faith and I want you. ALL OF YOU! And right now, I don't care if I have to wait a year before I can do what you guys have already done, I will have you!" Dawn said with enough exuberance that Xander looked within himself, and knew that he had begun to feel the same. But then he looked to the dark-haired slayer and he wondered what could she could thinking about this situation.

"Faith, what do you-" he was cut off as Faith put a finger to his lips.

"She's telling the truth. We both want you. We both want to take care of you and be with you. You've shown to be a good guy, so why not?" Faith threw at him. Xander looked back and forth between Faith and Dawn. He looked down for a second and then looked back to both of them. On the one hand, he felt that this was probably the craziest idea that anyone of the scoobies could've ever possibly had. And considering the years he spent in the group, it wasn't so far-fetched. But then he thought about the the positives from a relationship opportunity presented before him. He had two women who understood him better than anyone. He and Dawn had always been like two peas considering what they were in regards to the group. It was as if Dawn had become more than Willow was to him. Then Faith had led a similar, if not worse, life to his, and they could understand what it meant to be outsiders. Xnader made up his mind in that instant.

"So, when do you ladies want to have our first date?" Xander asked with a smile. The girls smiled widely and then each hugged their new boyfriend.

'_Dear lord, what have I possibly gotten myself into?_' Xander asked himself. As he held the two ladies in his arms, he could only smile at what new adventures he could possibly have.

Formerly Sunnydale, California

The giant crater lay still as no one had come near the town ever since it's destruction. However, the peace did not last long as a man with hair coming to just above his shoulders, wearing all black clothes, and blood red eyes walked from the crater and stood on the edge, holding a copy of the Mogul Diamond that was glowing with a dark red energy.

"So, it finally comes back to me. That fool Twilight thought he would take my power away from those little girls, thinking he could use it help make his new universe. And yet those interlopers from the other universe had done very well to make sure my power wasn't scattered. It's too bad none of those fools had the same audacity that Belmont had when he faced my brother. I can only imagine what my big brother will do when he returns. But until then, I have everything I need," the man said as he crushed the jewel in his hand and the power returned to him, causing streaks of red lightning to flow around him. A red aura formed around him, then shot a pillar into the sky before calming.

"My name is Turiel. When the time comes, I will challenge my brothers. And this planet shall be mine!" the fallen roared before vanishing in a flash of red light.


End file.
